


The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan [Podfic Repod]

by blackglass



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cookies, F/M, Farce, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic/repod of "The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan" by copperbadge."Due to a HILARIOUS MISHAP, Tamaki thinks Haruhi is in love with Kyouya, and decides to hatch a brilliant plan to keep Kyouya from Haruhi and show Haruhi how fickle love is."
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan [Podfic Repod]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586770) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 
  * Inspired by [The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259155) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



Length (with music): 51:46  
Length (without music): 49:51  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20brilliant%20find%20a%20date%20for%20kyouya%20plan%20v2.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20brilliant%20find%20a%20date%20for%20kyouya%20plan%20v2%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20brilliant%20find%20a%20date%20for%20kyouya%20plan%20v2%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20brilliant%20find%20a%20date%20for%20kyouya%20plan%20v2%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> My 700th work on AO3! 
> 
> "But Trish, didn't you already podfic this?" Correct! Way back when I first started podficcing. It was the first time I used music in a podfic too, and I've always wanted to have a chance to redo it a little better, now that I know what I'm doing. The "repod your own podfic" square on my podfic_bingo card just gave me a convenient reason to. Thanks to copperbadge for having blanket permission. Also using a cheat to swap out "collaborate with one or more writers" for "incorporate music" for podfic_bingo.


End file.
